


First Love & All Its Splendor

by Amazon_Bookworm



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazon_Bookworm/pseuds/Amazon_Bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession goes awry.  Kim Wonshik is an idiot...but he redeems himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love & All Its Splendor

**Author's Note:**

> So, my old blog is being...contrary. Since AO3 seems to actually work (who knew?), I'm transferring all of my stories over here. I hope y'all like them

"Hey, what's your name? You're very pretty."

You heard his voice, that husky baritone that normally would have made you turn your head, but what he was saying just made you want to roll your eyes. You continued walking towards class, not wanting to be late. You heard running footsteps behind you and flinched internally when they got closer. But all he did was fall into step beside you, his hands in his pockets and his backpack slung over his shoulder. You glanced at him, rolled your eyes and continued walking to class.

"You're not going to say anything? That's okay. I can talk enough for the both of us."

You bit you lip to keep from laughing, his humor tickling your funny bone. You'd never seen anyone so determined to flirt with you. It was flattering, if a little weird. He continued to chatter, telling you his name, how old he was, that he was a new freshman at your college. He talked all the way until you reached your class. He walked away with a wave over his shoulder, leaving you feeling bemused and amused. You went into class, determined to forget about Kim Wonsik and his swagger. 

Over the next few weeks, you saw Wonsik every single day. You'd walk into school and he'd be waiting by the stairs. He'd talk your ear off as he walked you to class. He'd always say goodbye with a grin and a wave, before disappearing down the hall. You began to feel somewhat guilty since you barely acknowledged his existence. It wasn't that you weren't interested. The boy was cute and had the balls to flirt with you. At the same time, he was younger than you and he was a determined flirt.

After a month of this, he finally broke down.

"If I kill the flirting, would you actually talk to me?"

You looked up from the can of pop you'd just opened, shocked that he'd even asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If I promise not to be such a flirt, would you at least be my friend? I won't lie, I think you're really pretty, but it's obvious my flirting technique does nothing for you. So, if you're not interested in dating me, would you at least be my friend?"

That he'd even asked made the hard shell you had around your heart crack a little and you smiled at him.

"Okay, but only if you promise to tone it way down."

"Yes!"

He pumped his fist and then blushed when he realized what he'd done. You giggled and handed him the pop.

"Here."

He took it with a grin and that's how your friendship started. Wonsik, when he wasn't being a total flirty pest, was actually very sweet and a fun person to be around. He had the craziest laugh you'd ever heard and it made you laugh every time you heard it. He had a younger sister he was crazy about. Super protective and went into big brother mode whenever he talked about her. He was also smart and had a maturity about him that was rare for someone so young.

He still walked you to class ever day, but now you talked to him. Your conversations ran the gamut from silly to deep, depending on the day. And before you knew it, you'd become true friends. He'd still flirt with you when he forgot himself, but when he did, you'd shake your head at him and tell him no. He'd laugh and you'd go about your business. But as time progressed, you realized that the little weasel had somehow wormed his way past that barrier you'd erected and that you cared for him.

You didn't realize how much your feelings had changed until you saw him flirting with another girl. Since he'd befriended you, his flirting game had changed considerably and watching him flirt with her made you uncomfortable. And angry. And hurt. You'd gotten so used to the idea of him liking you that you'd started taking it for granted. Which was idiotic and now you were regretting it.

He finished talking to her and came over to you, flopping down on the couch next to you, a huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about," you asked, feigning ignorance. He chuckled and held out his phone.

"I got her number! I toned the flirting way down and it's working better than it did before. You're awesome."

"Why am I awesome?"

"Because you pointed out the flaws of my flirting technique and told me to tone it down. I did and it worked."

You picked up your bag and smiled at him, hoping he couldn't see how close to tears you were.

"That's good, Wonsik. I'm going to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm meeting her for coffee before class. The day after?"

You nodded and stood up. You slung your bag over your shoulder and walked away, trying to keep your face from showing how you truly felt. Inside your head you were berating yourself. You'd allowed yourself to like him only to have him give up on you and transfer his affections elsewhere. It sucked to realize that you were, in fact, an idiot.

Over the next week you barely saw him. When you did see him, all he did was talk about the new girl. You heard how pretty, how funny, how utterly perfect she was and it made you want to throw up. You finally had enough and lost your temper one day after hearing it for what felt like the millionth time.

"I get it! She's perfect! God, Wonsik, why do you keep telling me about her?"

"What do you mean? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, but I'm a woman and hearing about another woman's perfection honestly sucks. I can't do this anymore!"

You walked away from him, needing to be as far away from him as you could be. You heard him mutter something under his breath and then footsteps as he hurried after you. You quickened your pace, but he was too fast for you. A hand on your shoulder, spinning you around to face him.

"What is your drama," he asked, his other hand coming up to rest on your other shoulder, holding you in place. "You've been super bitchy lately. Are you, by chance, jealous?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? Because you're acting like it."

You rolled your eyes and reached up to push his hands away.

"I'm not jealous, Wonsik."

"Well, damn!"

"Damn, what?"

"I was hoping I'd make you jealous by talking about her like that. I don't like her. She's my cousin."

You stared at him, your face blank.

"Your cousin."

"Yeah, I asked her to help me out. Look, I really like you. And I know we agreed to be just friends, but I can't do that anymore. Don't get me wrong, I like being your friend, but I'd like this to go further. I wanted to see if you felt anything for me too."

Your head dropped as you looked down at the ground, trying to decide if you were relieved or angry at the drastic measures he'd taken. You decided on angry. You hauled off and smacked his shoulder as hard as you could.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Wonsik, are you blind and dumb? Really? Why couldn't you just talk to me instead of doing something this stupid?"

"What do you mean," he asked, his hand coming up to cover the area you'd smacked. "I'm going to have a bruise there, you know."

"You deserve one, you stupid asshole!"

You turned and ran away, feeling like a child, but so angry you didn't care. You went home and fumed in your bedroom all night long, wondering why you'd made the stupid mistake of falling in like with him. Why couldn't he have stayed the annoying boy you'd befriended? Why did you have to develop feelings for him? It sucked and you wished it had never happened.

You skipped school the next day, your anger giving you a massive headache. You spent the day curled up in bed, your blankets pulled over your head. When you heard the doorbell buzz, you ignored it. Your mother came and knocked on the door.

"Honey, Wonsik is here to see you."

"I don't want to talk to him right now, Mom. I'm mad at him."

"Well, maybe you should. He looks like a kicked puppy."

You pulled the covers down and looked at her with a frown.

"Are you trying to guilt me into talking to him? You'd stoop that low?"

She snorted and shook her head.

"Would I do that?"

You sat up, brushing your hair away from your face.

"Of course you would. You're my mother after all."

"Ha! Just go down and talk to him, yeah? He looks like hell."

You stood up and walked over to her.

"If you're doing this as some weird punishment, we need to have a talk."

She waited until you passed her before swatting you on the ass.

"Shoo!"

You chuckled as you walked down the stairs, but your laughter died when you saw Wonsik. Your mother hadn't lied. He did look like hell, circles so black under his eyes it looked like he'd been punched in the face. His head was down, hands jammed in his pockets. He glanced up when he heard your footsteps and you stopped at the look on his face.

"I need to talk to you," he said, his voice soft. You nodded and continued down the stairs. You led him out back onto the patio and sat down. You looked at him, trying not to feel bad at how awful he looked.

"What is it?"

He let out a deep breath, his shoulders tight. He hadn't sat down, his hands still jammed in his pockets and his shoulders hunched.

"I realized yesterday that I crossed the line in a bad way. And I wanted to apologize. I feel like such an asshole for the way I treated you and I feel horrible that I did it that way. You're right. I should have talked to you instead of acting like a stupid child. I should have asked you if your feelings had changed instead of doing...that. And I am so sorry."

There was no way you could mistake the sincerity in his voice. His entire demeanor screamed remorse and it made you want to give him a hug. At the same time, he had crossed the line. You could forgive him, but you wondered if you'd ever be able to forget.

"Wonsik, I forgive you. I even get why you did it, but what you did was wrong. You should have just talked to me."

"I know! And I'm an idiot, okay? It was a stupid mistake and I'm sorry I didn't think it through like I should have. I guess my only excuse is that I really do like you a lot. And it made me do something dumb because I couldn't think of anything else to do. Plus, my friends are idiots and give horrible advice."

You snorted before you could stop yourself, your hand coming up to cover your mouth.

"Your friends told you to do that?"

Wonsik nodded, his hands coming out of his pockets and his posture relaxing. He walked over and sat down in the chair across from you.

"Yeah. I was telling my friends about you and they told me this was a great idea. Being the imbecile that I am, I agreed with them."

You shook your head.

"You are an idiot, you know."

"You don't need to tell me, I already know. Just, will you give me a second chance? Please? I'll get on my knees and beg if it makes you feel better."

He started to stand up and you reached out to him, shaking your head.

"No! Don't!"

He sat back down, looking at your hand where it rested on his arm.

"I forgive you, Wonsik. And, if you swear you'll never do anything that childish again, I'll give you another chance."

He looked up at you, his eyes sparkling.

"You will?"

"Yes!"

He let out a whoop and leaned forward, kissing you lightly on the lips. You froze, your eyes wide open in shock. He froze too, his eyes opening and then blinking rapidly. He leaned back and stared at you, his mouth open in shock. You recovered first, clearing your throat. He moved away from you like he'd been burned, a hot blush covering his cheeks.

"Um, I'm so sorry."

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You opened your eyes, smiling at him.

"Wonsik."

He looked at you, the blush still staining his cheeks. It was endearing and adorable. And you'd had enough. You reached out, taking hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him to you. You pressed your lips against his, chuckling when he let out a surprised noise in the back of his throat. Before you closed your eyes you could see him blinking and you pulled back enough to speak.

"You can close your eyes, you know. I don't bite too hard."

He chuckled and when you went back to kiss him, he met you halfway. The kiss was sweet and beautiful in its simplicity. No tongue, no weird noises, just gentle pressure. Your eyes drifted closed as your arms went up to circle his neck. You felt his hands come to rest on your waist and wanted to smile. But doing that would take you away from this kiss. And that would be a tragedy.

"Ahem!"

You pulled away and turned to see your older brother standing at the door, hands on his hips as he watched you with disgust.

"Really? Kissing on the patio? Classy, sis."

You turned your head away, ignoring him. But that made you make eye contact with Wonsik and that started the giggles. The laughter bubbled out of you, making you lean your head against Wonsik's shoulder as you shook with it. He joined you, his arms wrapping around you completely, holding you close. You heard your brother snort with disgust before the door slammed shut. You pulled back and looked at Wonsik.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. So...can I kiss you again?"

You chuckled as you shook your head.

"Why don't you take me on a date first and then we'll see."

"All right. I can do that. Tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Wear jeans and comfortable shoes, okay?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

He stood up and held his hands out to you. You took them, letting him pull you to your feet. He pulled you into a hug, his chin resting on top of your head.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me another chance. You won't regret it."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll see you tonight. What time?"

"6?"

"Perfect."

You pulled away and led him to the front door. He kissed the top of your head before leaving. You shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Your hand covered your mouth as you pondered the interesting turn of events. You had your first date with Wonsik. 

"Talking to him was a good thing, I see."

You looked up to see your mother standing at the kitchen door, a grin on her face.

"Oh, hush!"

She laughed as she turned to walk back into the kitchen. You shook your head as you ran upstairs. You only had a few hours to get ready for the date.

When he picked you up, you were an admittedly nervous wreck. You'd been ready for an hour and pacing your room like a caged tiger. When you heard the doorbell go off, you almost ran downstairs. Instead, you closed your eyes, took a couple deep breaths and made your way serenely downstairs.

Wonsik stood next to the front door talking to your mom but when he saw you he stopped and watched as you came down. It took everything to keep your composure when you saw how he was dressed. Black jeans, white t-shirt, snapback and a black hoodie. The monochromatic scheme brought out his coloring, which made you realize, once again, just how attractive he was.

When you reached him, he smiled and held out his hand.

"You ready?"

You nodded and followed as he led you outside. Before you'd stepped outside, your mother stopped you, her hand on your shoulder.

"Honey, don't let that one get away," she whispered in your ear. "The way he looks at you. That boy's a keeper."

You felt the blush hit your cheeks as her words sunk in. You giggled softly and smiled at her. Wonsik led you outside and down the walkway to the curb.

"I don't have my license yet, but where we're going isn't far. Walk with me?"

"Of course, silly."

He grinned at you and pulled you closer, his hand pressing yours against his thigh. You began to walk, your bodies bumping as you went. You could feel the butterflies in your stomach, the way your nerves were tingling. You hadn't felt this way in a long time; the almost giddy happiness coursing through your veins.

He took you to a street fair a few blocks away from your house. The area was packed full of people and he let go of your hand to wrap an arm around your shoulders, keeping you close to his side. You didn't say anything, just smiled as he led you through the crowd. He led you to a ride, laughing when you let out a happy sound. You were honestly surprised that there were any rides there, but when you got on, it allowed you to be snuggled up against him, his arm around your shoulders again.

The ride began to rotate, slowly at first. You let out a laugh as the breeze from the ride made your hair blow into your face. All that work looking pretty and the first ride you were on ruined it. But you were having too good a time to care. You lifted a hand to push the hair away from your face, keeping it there as the ride picked up speed.

Wonsik tightened his hold on you, his hand coming round to cup your shoulder.

"You okay," he asked, his mouth next to your ear. You nodded and leaned your head against his shoulder. The ride continued on, spinning faster and faster. You could feel the momentum shifting your body and your other hand went down to rest on his thigh as you tried to keep from falling over. Wonsik wrapped his other arm around you, holding you close. You closed your eyes, secure in his arms. It was a wonderful feeling.

The ride ended too soon in your opinion and you hopped off, nearly bouncing in excitement. Wonsik took you by the hand and led you from ride to street cart to ride, doing everything to make this date perfect in every way. You felt yourself falling deeper under his spell, but you didn't care. You were having the time of your life and knew it showed on your face. You couldn't keep the smile from your lips or the laughter from your eyes. You were happy and you knew he could see it.

He saved the Ferris Wheel for last. When you were strapped in, he had you snuggled back in his arms, his head resting against yours. The big wheel began to go up and you let out a sigh of pure contentment. This was the best date you'd ever been on and you wanted him to know that.

"This night has been amazing," you whispered, lifting your head up so that you could look at him. It was dark, the only light coming from the ground below. His face was in shadows, but you could still see the smile that graced his lips.

"I'm glad. It's been amazing for me too. I'm glad you gave me a second chance."

"I'm glad I gave you a second chance too. You're a good man, Kim Wonsik."

"Nah."

He ducked his head and you had to stifle your giggle. You'd never seen him so flustered. You reached over and tapped his knee.

"I mean it!"

"I'm glad you think so."

You lapsed back into silence, the smooth motion of the Ferris Wheel almost lolling you to sleep. 

"If I told you I liked you a lot, would that make you feel weird?"

You shook your head, leaning it against his chest.

"No, because I feel the same way."

His hand came up, curving around your cheek, turning your head to face him. He leaned forward, kissing you gently. Your eyes closed and you drifted into the kiss, content in the knowledge that you both felt the same way. And it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story on my new blog. I had to deactivate my first blog because of unpleasantness, but yeah. This one is just pure fluff. I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
